


Please look back.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Future Fic, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I haven't seen the Manga yet so I'm still at third year stz, I'm working on my tags, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Sad, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Ushijima Wakatoshi Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Ushijima strives to move forward.Tendou is slowly losing his pace.But he tries to follow.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 76





	Please look back.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little confusing! I apologize.

Sometimes, Tendou remembers.

He remembers when he sees Ushijima live on television, his serves still overwhelming, spikes still an unstoppable force.

And then he smiles.

He made it.

Tendou was happy for his best friend, though he wasn't sure if that statement was true on Ushijimas end.  
Tendou sees all sports magazines. All interviews, all games whether it be on TV or in person.

He sees how Ushijima is slowly drifting. And don't worry, Tendou knows he'll still be a humble man, always was in fact, but he can see.

After all, Tendou had always been able to read Ushijima well.

It's not a problem that Ushijima is moving forward rapidly, making new acquaintances and friends. Ushijima sees the world outside of Japan, he sees every corner of the earth, leaving Tendou behind.

Tendou knows.

He knows that he won't be talking much to Ushijima, knew that the moment he said he would quit volleyball. After all, Ushijima never turned away from his goal. He left Tendou behind to chase after his dream.  
Tendou didn't mind; he was sad.

But that's okay, he knew it would all happen anyways.

Tendou feels the cold air whipping at his back, stares deeply into the void.

He knows.

\--

Ushijima faintly senses it. He can feel the ever so present push and tug, can feel as though something was always there.

But he can't place a finger on what that sensation was.

After all, he can't focus on things like that. He has places to go to, events to attend.

New people to meet and old people to forget. Though the latter is done against his will.

It wasn't like Ushijima wanted to forget. It just happens over the years of not speaking to them, not having the time.

But everyone is stupid if they thought Ushijima would forget Tendou.

He left him. They both know. He left, running away from his hometown to pursue what he was doing now.  
He ran, and every single step made him blinder, made his senses less focused even though they've never been so strong.

Ushijima can feel the sweat trickling down the side of his head, feels the burn of his palm.

He jumps.

\--

Tendou stares at the empty husk of who he was, laughs at it.

He remembers.

Tendou knows that that empty husk was something made solely for Ushijima. Though it was alive and real when it was made.

But he didn't need it anymore.

He sighs, smile resting on his lips.

Just like Ushijima didn't need him.

Now don't get Tendou wrong, he knows Ushijima still wants him, still wants to know how he is. Tendou just can't bring himself to reply.

Then again, he wouldn't know whether Ushijima would receive his answer, too busy receiving other things.

A tall wall looms over him, and his desired destination.  
The wall seems to drag out forever, grow thicker with each passing second.

Tendou doesn't know what to do.

Tendou laughs, shivers when the gust of air hits his back.  
He stares at the still empty space.

He moves.

\--

Ushijima can't decipher it, thinks hard and yet his brain comes up empty handed.

He doesn't know what he did wrong. All he did was chase his attainable dreams.

He goes back, all the way back in time just to see Tendou laughing and joking with him. He knew that that was unattainable in their current situation.

A deep body of water separated them. It sloshed around, the depth drowning, the waves clashing, the light swallowed.

Ushijima swims freely, waits for Tendou to come follow up but Tendou refuses.  
Ushijima watched as Tendou peacefully floated back at where the water wasn't deep and then moves forward.

He misses the way Tendou chokes and slips.

Ushijima speaks, hears the whirring of computers, sees the bright lights.

He mumbles.

\--

Tendou watches from far away.

His legs dragging to move forward, he watches as Ushijima does it with ease.  
He hums in delight.

Ushijima can do it with ease.

Tendou laughs, loud and bright and it nearly reminds him of when he stretched on the ground with Ushijima.  
It ends abruptly.

Tendou can feel it slipping, feels the shakiness of his fingers.  
He desperately holds on to that feeling.

He sees Ushijimas back before him, walking forwards. Tendou notices how quick he's moving, can barely keep up.

Another laugh.  
Tendou knows he's the reason why he's so far behind.

He can see that Ushijima is far far away.

Tendou knows he will always be far far away.

He hums, happy little tunes slipping from his mouth as he thinks about how Ushijima was so fast.

Tendou feels the wind hit his legs, soars through the air with a smile on his lips.

He flies.

Flies through the air happily.

\--

Ushijima runs. Runs back as fast as he could.

He backtracks in any way possible.

Ushijima swims, walks, sprints, back back back. All the way back.

Ushijima isn't laughing, as stoic as ever though everyone knows that something made his face run pale. 

He wants to remember. He wants to think of everything, back when the laughs were boisterous, back when the problems were solvable, back when the smiles were genuine, back when the hums were gleeful.  
He wants to remember, back when everything was sprouting in beautiful colors, holding strong and tall. 

He doesn't think about how it may be wilting, doesn't want to know how the beautiful colors turn to ash and dust.

He never forgot.

Ushijima never meant to leave it all behind.

He never meant to go so far forward and forget what was in the back.

He stumbles, gets back, up and runs more, but he's running in the opposite direction.

Ushijima screeches to a halt, his figure trembling from excersion as he stares.

He stares, not having expected the beautiful bloom to be stomped on, the color all dampened and petals all wilted.

Ushijima scratches that thought out of his head. No, it was completely ruined.

He wants to slip away.

Ushijima stares, watches as the place where Tendou flew was marked with yellow police tape.

He collapses.

Collapsing won't help him forget.


End file.
